1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a copying machine or a facsimile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image processing includes trimming wherein images of desired areas of an original alone are extracted for recording, and overlay wherein desired areas of two originals are synthesized and recorded on a single recording paper sheet. In order to perform trimming or overlay, the image on the entire area of the original is supplied to a display device such as a CRT according to a conventional method. Desired areas of the image are then specified on the CRT with a cursor, a light pen or the like. Thereafter, desired image processing is performed in accordance with the specified areas. However, with this method, it is difficult to perform image processing in real time. Furthermore, a CRT of high resolution is required and the overall apparatus becomes costly. Another conventional method is known wherein a flying spot is scanned to draw a loop, and the edge of the area specified by the path of movement of the flying spot is two dimentionally detected. However, it is also difficult to perform image processing in real time with this method. Moreover, a page memory for storing the image of the original is required in some cases, resulting in a complex and costly apparatus.
Another method for specifying an area with a copying machine is known which adopts a coordinate specifying means such as a cursor lever on the original table. However, since the shape of the cursor lever which may be used is limited, the shape of the area specified thereby is also limited. Thus, this cursor lever is poor in operability.
With any of the conventional methods described above, the user must perform mechanical operations for specifying areas, so that the working efficiency is degraded.